Oculto
by Gabi Hiddleston
Summary: "A beleza de Loki era única, Thor sabia apreciar isso, nenhum ser daquele reino podia se igualar a ele, e o loiro o amava mais que tudo." Thunderfrost. Yaoi. Slash. Lemon.


**Título: **Oculto

**Beta Reader**: Mello Evans

**N.A.:** Pense nessa história em um tempo que Thor e Loki apenas se amavam e não havia rivalidades e a única preocupação de Loki era ir pra cama com Thor seu amado irmão mais velho.

**Nota da Beta-metida-Reader**: Oiii gentem, quero deixar claro de que sou apenas uma pseudo-beta aqui, qualquer erro, cobranças a mim! Rsrsrs e deixem review, por que a fic merece. Mesmo! *se abana*

**Advertências:** Trata-se de Yaoi, ou seja, romance entre dois homens, ou melhor dizendo, dois Deuses. E com cenas de sexo... E que sexo, rsrsr! Também classificaria como meio Fluffy.

**Thor© Marvel Comics/Studius**

* * *

**Oculto**

Era um dia de paz, o sol brilhava forte contra as belas paisagens do maravilhoso reino de Asgard e seus habitantes enquantoThor juntamente com Lady Sif e os três guerreiros estavam em treinamento no campo como de costume. Eles se preparavam para alguma grande batalha que Odin – pai de todos – desejava que não acontecesse, pois ele amava demais seu reino e queria deixá-lo assim.

Em paz.

Thor como sempre se gabava de sua força e habilidade em lutas, afinal por mais que seus companheiros se esforçassem em derrubá-lo só o que conseguiam era atrasá-lo um pouco. O filho mais velho de Odin era um guerreiro exemplar, mas tinha um defeito – Deus do Trovão era muito tempestuoso e inconsequente, agia sempre por impulso e só pensava no resultado de seus atos depois de toda a _merda_ feita.

Por sorte Thor tinha o seu irmão para ajudá-lo a se livrar dos castigos que seu pai aplicava. Um era cúmplice do outro e quando Loki usava suas magias contra as pessoas, o loiro ficava ao seu lado na hora de ouvir qual a punição o pai de todos iria aplicar, e vice-versa.

Depois de horas de treinamentos e, por que não, brincadeiras como vezes outras aconteciam e os guerreiros se juntavam para as vezes constranger Lady Sif com tanta barbaridade que saia da boca de Volstagg, Hogun e Frandal, mas depois de tanto tempo de convivência ela nem se importava mais. Por fim Volstagg foi atacar a comida enquanto os outros iam tratar de assuntos pessoais e Thor se dirigiu ao seu banho.

- Obrigada pela companhia de vocês no treino de hoje guerreiros. – Thor avançava para a mesa lindamente posta com todo tipo de alimento. – Mas eu vou me retirar, quero muito tomar um banho. – Pegou uma bela maça avermelhada e apetitosa e antes que partisse fez uma referência para a única dama do local. – Lady Sif.

- Thor. – A morena agradeceu devolvendo a referencia. – O prazer foi todo nosso de lutar essa tarde com o senhor.

- Sim, Thor. – Fandral se postou ao lado de Sif com toda a sua beleza e seu topete loiro. – Devemos repetir amanhã.

- Concordo com as palavras de Fandral. – Hogun se levantou do banco e andou perto de Thor pousando a mão em seu ombro largo. – Amanhã nos veremos aqui novamente?

- Sim amigo. – Sorriu e deu uma bela mordida na maçã. – Amanhã quero ver vocês tentarem derrubar o primogênito de Odin e comandante supremo de Asgard.

Deu as costas ouvindo os risos e protestos de seus aliados, guerreiros e também amigos. Foi em direção ao seu lar indo direto para o quarto, durante o trajeto Thor só pensava em seu irmão, Loki, não o havia visto o dia todo e nem tido notícias. Sempre que o irmão sumia assim Thor sabia que ele devia estar aprontado uma das suas traquinagens.

Entrou pela grande porta de seus aposentos trancando-a em seguida, seu quarto era amplo possuía uma grande janela com vista para o reino, por ela Thor podia ver os últimos resquícios dourados do sol pela cortina aberta.

Já perto da cama Thor começou a se desfazer de suas vestes de batalha, tirou o elmo, a capa vermelha e sua armadura ficando apenas com uma camiseta de cor escura para tirá-la em seguida deixando todos os seus belos músculos perfeitamente esculpidos por anos de treinamento. Sua pele era do mais puro branco, seu peitoral liso e forte era seguido por um abdômen definido – uma beleza digna de Deus nórdico – e o suor do treinamento que escorria por todo o seu corpo só reafirmava ainda mais isso.

Sentou-se na grande cama para se desfazer das pesadas botas de couro e foi nesse momento que Thor pensou ter ouvido um barulho bem perto de onde estava, parou com seus movimentos e apurou seus ouvidos tentando detectar mais algum ruído e não houve nada então terminou de tirar suas vestes ficando completamente nu.

O Deus do trovão foi até o outro cômodo onde ficava uma grande banheira, ela já estava cheia com água quente, podia-se ver o calor da água subir e uma singela fumaça se formar por todo o cômodo, o loiro foi se acomodando dentro da banheira espaçosa, primeiro as pernas para em seguida sentar e afundar o corpo completamente. A água quente e perfumada o deixava completamente relaxado e ele pode apenas fechar os olhos e aproveitar cada momento.

Durante o banho Thor não parava de pensar em Loki, onde ele estaria que ainda não fora procurá-lo? Há essa hora ele já devia estar em seu quarto lhe contando sobre as novas magias que aprendeu e suas viagens escondidas do Pai do todos.

- Onde você se meteu irmãozinho. – As palavras saíram meio lentas dos lábios do loiro que mantinha os olhos ainda fechados.

Thor se lembrou dos sorrisos entusiasmados quando contava suas aventuras, o brilho magnífico nos olhos azuis e um tanto infantis de seu amado irmão, o rosto moldados por seus lindos cabelos negros sempre alinhados. A beleza de Loki era única, Thor sabia apreciar isso, nenhum ser daquele reino podia se igualar a ele, e o loiro o amava mais que tudo.

Por fim quando Thor terminou, lavando seus longos cabelos cor de trigo saiu da banheira se enxugando em sua toalha escura, passando-a por seus braços fortes, deslizando pelo tronco e descendo por seu membro enxugando-o com carinho. Nesse exato momento Thor podia jurar que sentiu um ar quente na sua nuca, era demais, agora ele tinha certeza que tinha alguém naquele quarto o espionando.

Com uma rapidez sobre-humana Thor se virou e jogou a toalha por cima de uma forma humana e a agarrou com seus braços fortes, sem se importar que ainda estivesse sem roupas e pediu para que a forma se mostrasse.

- Mostre-se agora seu espião covarde. – Dito isso Thor agarrou a criatura usando ainda mais força, ouvindo um gemido e ele podia jurar que já tinha ouvido aquele gemido antes.

- Diga logo quem é! – Por um momento o céu começou a escurecer e se mover rápido, um trovão seguido de um raio cortou os céus de Asgard.

- Ahhh Thor... – O loiro ouviu a forma invisível chamar seu nome bem baixinho e rouco, mas com ira. – M-me solte!

- O quê? – Thor espantado afrouxou os braços envolta daquele ser que o espreitava e o virou para si. – Loki?

Dito isso o Deus do Caos se mostrou para o irmão passando para a forma visível e tirando a toalha que o irmão deixara em cima de si e não conteve uma risada ao ver a expressão de espanto do Thor.

- Como se atreve irmão, me pregar um susto desses? – Thor cruzava os braços no peito. – Eu podia ter te estrangulado, sabia?

- Mas não estrangulou... – Loki dizia contendo mais uma gargalhada e o loiro abriu um sorriso naquele seu lindo rosto coberto por uma barba igualmente aloirada. Nem sempre via seu irmão mais novo rindo assim.

- Mas como é que você fez isso? – Thor apertava os olhos curiosos.

- Fiquei treinado o dia todo, é uma magia nova que aprendi enquanto bisbilhotava na biblioteca. – Loki tinha aquelas duas safiras brilhante em cima de Thor. – Daí resolvi vir aqui e te pregar uma peça.

Terminada essa frase Thor percebeu que ainda estava nu e que Loki o comia com os olhos passando a língua pelos lábios enquanto admirava certa região abaixo do umbigo de Thor. O loiro sentiu um arrepio pela espinha ao ver Loki olhar daquela forma tão sexy, sentiu que começava a ficar excitado.

- Não foi só para me assustar que você até aqui, foi irmãozinho? – O mais velho ficou bem perto do moreno, Loki soltou o ar ao senti-lo tão próximo.

- Não me chame de _irmãozinho_. – Loki desviou os olhos do membro completamente em riste para os olhos do irmão que tinha um sorriso de lado no rosto.

- Você ficou espionando todo o meu banho e agora vai continuar só olhando? – O loiro ergueu uma das mãos e envolveu a nuca do moreno e o puxou para mais perto - Eu sei que você veio aqui por que não aguentava mais de saudades de mim. - Envolveu os lábios finos e avermelhados aos seus volumosos.

Loki achou que poderia morrer depois que sentiu o gosto de seu irmão, a língua experimentando a sua e logo suas mãos serpenteavam pelo corpo do outro. O moreno sentia cada centímetro de maciez da pele completamente exposta a sua frente e a via arrepiar-se com o toque de seus dedos finos e delicados.

- Você sabe muito bem Thor que eu não consigo mais ficar um dia sem ter você nos meus braços. – Loki dizia de olhos fechados sentindo a boca do irmão devorando seu pescoço.

- Eu sei Loki, mas eu acho que você está com vestes demais, irmão. – Thor sussurrou com sua voz rouca e firme.

Imediatamente Loki foi se despindo com a ajuda do mais velho, suas roupas e botas iam sendo jogadas pelo chão até só sobrar apenas a calça preta em contraste com a pele branca do mago. Antes de tirar essa única peça incômoda, Thor passou a mão pela ereção formada do irmão por cima da roupa, o mais novo era tão volumoso que o loiro não resistiu mais e colocou a mão por dentro para sentir melhor todo o calibre e Loki não conteve um gemido dengoso de sua garganta.

- Thor... – A voz saiu engasgada, pois foi exatamente nessa hora que seu pênis começou a ser bombeado em movimentos precisos.

Sem perder mais tempo Thor se ajoelhou na frente de Loki e terminou de tirar a calça deixando o moreno nu em pêlos, o membro pulsava diante do Deus do Trovão e ele não pode deixar de passar as mãos pelas coxas firmes até pararem em seu membro, sem perceber Loki jogou seu quadril para frente afim de mais contato com aquelas mãos quentes.

Mas Thor tinha outros planos, agarrou o pênis do moreno com uma das mãos e buscou o olhar de Loki antes de tomar qualquer atitude e ao encontrar os olhos claros e suplicantes do irmão o loiro deu um sorriso e molhou os lábios com a língua para em seguida colocar todo o membro dentro da boca e o tirando bem devagar enquanto passava a língua.

O mais novo soltou um gemido longo e alto. Pensou que fosse cair, pois suas pernas estavam fracas, mas ainda não era o fim e Thor continuou com a felação enquanto massageava as bolas do moreno ao mesmo tempo. Os gemidos foram ficando cada vez mais altos e urgentes, o moreno segurava os cabelos loiros do irmão enquanto esse com muita destreza o sugava com vontade até que sentiu o gosto forte do prazer de Loki sendo derramado em sua boca.

Thor se levantou pegando a toalha que estava em cima da cama e cuspiu o líquido perolado de sua boca, Loki deu uma risadinha e se jogou na enorme e macia cama no quarto de Thor para logo em seguida o loiro fazer o mesmo.

- Tenho que dizer Thor... – Loki ergueu a cabeça para encarar o irmão que estava apoiado no cotovelo o observando. – Você fica cada dia melhor nisso.

- Mas eu ainda não terminei com você. – Thor avançou deitando-se por cima do moreno com um sorriso ainda mais sacana no rosto. – O pequeno Thor aqui embaixo ainda não se divertiu. – Ele se esfregava contra o corpo de Loki que começou a se despertar novamente.

- Como você é modesto irmão – Loki puxou Thor para um beijo com desejo, porem delicado. – Você sabe que não é nada pequeno, não é?

- Você melhor do que ninguém sabe bem disso, não e mesmo irmãzinho? – Thor deu uma gargalhada que mais pareceu um trovão e Loki não achou nada engraçado.

Invertendo as posições Loki prensou o corpo do outro na cama prendendo as mãos de Thor acima da cabeça e sentando no quadril, suas ereções se tocando de leve e o loiro, espantado com a força do mais novo, ficou sem reação nenhuma.

- Mas você bem que reclamou que não conseguiria mais se sentar depois daquela noite, se não me falha a memória. – Agora Loki que tinha um sorriso maroto na voz e Thor fechava a cara.

- O que a gente não faz por quem ama. – O mais velho não queria admitir nada, mas queria inverter a situação a seu favor. – Eu faço tudo o que você me pede**,** Loki. Eu te amo.

As mãos de Loki agora desciam pelo peitoral firme e cada vez mais seu coração batia acelerado, como em todas as vezes em que seu irmão dizia que o amava. Seus dedos foram até os lábios do Deus do trovão fazendo o contorno para em seguida o beijar com vontade, uma gula sem igual, chegando até a morder. Thor sentia sua cabeça girar quando Loki ficava tão possessivo assim.

- Eu também te amo, meu irmão. – O Deus mago disse ofegante. – Eu serei sempre seu.

Thor envolveu o corpo do irmão e suas bocas colaram novamente, ambos sentiam o pênis um do outro pulsando de desejo, Loki se esfregou calmamente vendo o outro não agüentar mais de tanto tesão e riu quando o outro pediu para que chupasse seus dedos e o moreno o fez com graça e desejo deixando os dedos do irmão bem molhados. Quando Thor achou que era o suficiente tirou os dedos da boca do irmão para em seguida circundar a entrada do irmão que ainda estava em cima de si.

Um gemido saiu entre os dentes de Loki quando sentiu o primeiro dedo adentrar naquele lugar apertado e o loiro continuou com calma os movimentos de entra e sai, pois nunca na sua vida queria machucar seu irmão, muito pelo contrario queria lhe dar muito prazer. Adicionou mais um dedo e em seguida um terceiro, e com mais alguns movimentos o moreno praticamente rebolava e gemia avisando que estava pronto.

- Anda logo com isso. – Ele pedia manhosamente. – Eu quero você dentro de mim. Agora.

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes. – Thor tirou seus dedos de dentro do irmão e o colocou deitado na cama abrindo suas longas pernas o deixando bem exposto e ficando no meio delas.

Sentia os olhos de Loki queimar seu corpo enquanto se ajeitava na entrada dele, segurou na base de seu pênis e o posicionou na entrada do moreno e forçando até entrar somente a glande ouvindo um gemido do mais novo.

Começou a se mover devagar, pra dentro, pra fora e em cada movimento os gemidos de ambos se misturavam às paredes do quarto.

Segurou o pênis de Loki e começou a massageá-lo deixando-o mais relaxado até sentir a entrada do outro o engolir por completo.

- Ahhh Loki você é tão apertado... Isso... Me deixa louco. – A voz estava rouca, a boca seca e ele continuava a admirar a beleza de seu irmão ao se entregar para ele.

Os movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais erráticos, os gemidos saiam estrangulados e altos, o suor de ambos se misturava e Loki pedia para que Thor fosse cada vez mais fundo. O moreno choramingava e se contorcia cada vez que seu amado irmão o atingia no lugar certo, juntou sua mão com a de Thor em seu membro, masturbando-se cada vez mais rápido, sentindo o prazer que seu loiro lhe proporcionava e quando ele o acertou mais uma vez na próstata se derramou todo naquelas mãos grandes, repetindo o nome do Deus do trovão.

Thor ainda se arremeteu mais algumas vezes aproveitando as contrações que Loki fazia ao gozar para chegar também ao seu limite gritando o nome do irmão, explodindo de prazer. Saiu de dentro do moreno com calma e se ajeitou deitando em cima dele, mas tomando cuidado para soltar completamente seu peso.

Loki tinha os lábios semi-abertos em busca de ar e mantinha os olhos fechados seu peito subia e descia acalmando a respiração e o Deus do trovão pensou que nunca mais veria coisa tão bela em toda a sua vida.

Passou os dedos pelos fios escuros do irmão os ajeitando da forma que Loki gostava e um sorriso singelo se formou na boca dele e não segurou a vontade de beijá-lo. Foi um beijo calmo, cheio de amor, mas cheio de paixão, Loki envolveu o corpo do loiro e aproveitou o beijo.

Os dois filhos de Odin apenas ficaram abraçados naquela enorme cama sentindo o cheiro um do outro, Loki ajeitou-se no peito amplo de Thor e este passou os braços fortes envolta do corpo delgado do mais novo. Tal atitude era comum com o Deus do trovão, pois ele tinha medo de que o moreno escapasse dos seus braços ou que alguém o tirasse dele.

Thor Odinson não conseguiria viver um minuto sequer sem seu Loki Odinsonde alguma forma os dois estavam destinados a ficarem juntos para sempre.

FIM.

* * *

Gente essa é a primeira Thorki que eu escrevi, pois não aguentava mais ver aquela lindas e maravilhosas fanarts no Tumblr e não fazer nada, então... Espero que tenha gostado. :D Pois como vocês sabem tudo o que eu escrevo aqui é por puro prazer e satisfação de vocês.

Reviews?

**Recomendação: ** When My Heart Fall by Arthur Fernandes. Eu e a Mello ganhamos essa Thorki de presente, muito linda e acho que vocês deveriam ir lá dar uma lida e deixar sua review!

**Até a próxima... Sim, ainda vem mais por aí! ^^**

Beijos!


End file.
